


unlikely alphas

by Casey221918



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, explict for a reason, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey221918/pseuds/Casey221918
Summary: after a month long misson with her three favorite boys, an unexpected 'heat' sets in in the worst possiable time.....  Wha will happen when shes marked by the enemy, how will her village, her friends, her boys take it.....I do not own naruto im only borrowing :)





	1. Chapter 1

Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno were sitting at the breakfast table discussing their daughters latest apprenticeship with the new Hokage. Mebuki fawning over how proud she was of her little girl to be training under such a powerful and revered Alpha woman. She only hoped Sakura would pick up the legendary sannin Talent and make them her own. As the two continued to discuss their daughter and high admiration Kizashi could hear a distress grown coming from upstairs.

“Mom can you come here I don't feel well” a young voice called. Mebuki stood up, made her way to the stairs, around halfway to the second floor where her daughter's room was comma Mebuki picked up a strong sweet scent. Scurrying up the steps even quicker she called out to her husband to stay where he was no matter what. When she reached her young daughters room, all she could make out was sweaty pink strains.

“Sakura are you alright?, are you feeling anything besides feverish?” She asked praying she was wrong in her assumptions.

“Mom, I’m so hot and my body is achy and I can smell Everything!” Sakura whimpered out. “Mom what's wrong with me? Why do you smell of strawberries and musk?” The young girl questioned. ‘And why is there such a strong musk smell around the house? It's not coming from mom, but it's encasing her.’ Sakura’s inner questioned, while Sakura's herself took a deep breath. The pinkette’s eyes popped open and looked straight at her worried mother. Normal bright emerald eyes were turned dark jade, and dilated. 

“Oh my poor baby, it's going to be fine, you're okay we're just going to take a trip to the Homage. So just get dressed and wait for me to come get you OK?” Mebuki cooed in her ear. “I'm just going to speak with your father real quick.”

Mebuki rushed down the stairs calling for her husband, “Kizashi-kun, I'm teleporting Sakura and I to the Hokage’s office, Sakura has hit puberty…”

“What that's great, but why do you need to take her there? We can handle it perfectly for.” He cut his his wife off.

“No hunny you don't understand our girl is an omega, we can't handle it without Hokage-sama, I need you to stay away from Sakura for a while, and we can't tell anyone until our sweet little girl decides what she's going to do.”. His wife explained worriedly Kizashi’s eyes widened, he never thought Sakura would turn out to be an omega. Omega's were a rare thing, he was proud but worried at the same time, most omega's give up on being shinobi. What would his daughter decide? 

Hokage’s office**********

“Hokage-sama” Mebuki rushed in with a distraught look. “ My daughter Sakura has hit puberty her scent is too sweet to be an alpha or a beta.”. Tsunade looked at the mother of her new apprentice as she spoke calmly.

“Leave us Mebuki, let me speak with Sakura here.”

Sakura looked at her mentor wondering what was so concerning about her coming of age. ‘Heck all her teammates had already declared their alpha status without such a fuss, why was she any different.’ Sakura thought to herself.

30 mins later……..

Sakura Sat wide eyed staring at her mentor…’an omega she repeated over and over in her head’ she didn't want to be a docile little housewife, she wanted to be a strong kunoichi she wouldn't give up all the progress she made.

“Tsunade-sama what can I do, I don't want to quit being a shinobi, what about my team. I don't want to be without them.” She spoke with a panicked voice.

“There's one option you can take but, this decision is entirely up to you. We have a medication we give to alphas to suppress their more animalistic tendencies on missions so they can stay more focused.” The blonde Homage explained. “I believe it will do the same for you, it will suppress your scent and make it seem you have none, people will assume your a beta, and you must let them believe this. If an alpha or alphas discover your true status there's nothing I can do to protect you from being claimed.” Tsunade finished.

“So no one can know? Not even my team or friends? “ Sakura questioned. “ But I can still be a kunoichi and be trained by you?”

“Yes no one can know, and I will still teach you”

“Then I'll take the medication”

Sakuras mother was brought in after her decision was made. Mebuki looked concerned but knew her daughter was determined to be strong. 

“Now you will have to be ‘out sick’ from training for a week while the medication takes effect, no visitors at all.” Tsunade stressed. “I will send your father on a mission just for safety OK?”. Both women nodded in agreement. “ Good, you're still going to be hypersensitive to any alpha's in your vicinity for about a month but, they won't be able to scent you. Keep a tight reign on your instincts for that month and all will be good. I'll increase your time with me and training, so you won't have to scent your teammates to often. Understood?”

“Yes lady Tsunade” Sakura said with confidence.

“Now the only thing that this medication can't do is suppress a full blown ‘heat’, when your body is ready to reproduce and hasn't been claimed it will override the medication. But there is no telling when that will happen.”. Tsunade informed the pair. “ Is this still the option you want to take?”

“Yes” Sakura replied.

6years later******

“Sakura-chan why do you always have to hit me over the head? It hurts” whined her blonde partner.

“Because you ask dumb questions and you're too loud, we're here on a recon mission nothing more so sit there and shut up.” Sakura growled.

“Man sometimes I swear you're an alpha by your temper Sakura-chan.” Naruto voiced.

‘Ugh why did we have to get stuck with Naruto the blundering idiot, when that silver haired hunk of a man was up for grabs’ Inner swooned. ‘Because Naruto and Sasuke would be fighting non-stop if they were put together. And our simple recon would turn into an all out fight’ Sakura commented.

“Come on Naruto let's get back to the inn” she glanced at the young man next to her.

***********

As the pink and blonde duo made their way up to there, separate rooms Naruto finally spoke up. “ I think we should go out for dinner tonight what do you say? I'll get teme and you get kakashi-sensei downstairs in an hour?” Naruto grinned ear to ear.

“Ok no ramen though” Sakura teased. His smile faltered a little, but he relented anyway. As she watched him open and close his door, she let out a deep breath. ‘Man I can't wait to go home’ she thought. Sakura opened the door to her own room to see a half naked Copy-nin lounging on the single bed.

‘Mmmmm kami help us not to jump this man right now’ inner fainted.

“Kakashi, Naruto wants us all to go out to dinner for our last night here, in about an hour.” Sakura said not taking her eyes off the exposed muscular chest.

“Hmmmmm” he looked up from his book.

“Well I'm going to take a bath before we meet.” The pinkette spoke while pulling out her hair from its tight bun. Long wavy pink hair cascaded down her slim waist. Then she grabbed the hem of her shirt pulling it over her head exposing her well toned stomach and bound breast. She reached for the buckle of her short medic skirt, looking up Sakura saw Kakashi watching her intently, taking every inch of her exposed body in. Sakura smirked when he realized he himself was being watched. She unbuckled her skirt and threw it at her team leader, smirk still in place.

“Pervert” she chuckled, and walked to the bathroom where all her supplies and towels were. As the young women was about to close the door her arm popped out dropping her bindings and shorts outside the door. Kakashi snapped out of his trance once the door closed.

“Tease” he groaned out, his inner alpha was clawing at him to be released, and take the young, sexy tease of a women. He heard her giggle from inside the bathroom. Getting up from his spot on the bed he made his way over to the bathroom door turning the knob. ‘Unlocked… That minx’ he grinned under his mask.

“Kakashi if you need a bath too you're more then welcome to join.” she stated with a husky voice. He didn't need to be told twice, walking through the door finding the beautiful women he'd been playing ‘cat and mouse’ with for the past month submerged in the steamy hot water. He could already feel himself hardening just at the sight of her.

“Are you going to join or watch SEN-SEI?” She drawled out.

With blinding speed the silver haired dangerous man of an alpha was sitting down behind her pulling her back to his toned chest. Sakuras head laid on his strong shoulder her nose facing the crook of his neck slightly/silently scenting the older man.

‘Kami he makes me melt’. His strong calloused hands running up and down her slender waist, hands stilling at her hips gripping them tightly pulling her rounded rear closer to his own stiff arousal. Moaning at the feeling the man behind her was giving her, Sakura barely registered his uncovered lips on her shoulder placing feather light kisses on her collarbone. “Sakura…..” He moaned himself, his inner alpha was slipping through. He wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth into this sensual feisty women between his thighs.

“Kakashi” Sakura panted. She was going to give in, what more could she ask for from an alpha, strong, smart, kind and ‘ oh so sexy with and without clothes.’ ‘And pretty well endowed,’ Inner winked. Tilting her neck more to submit to the man behind her a loud crash jolted her and Kakashi out of there hormone induced state.

“Sakura-chan” Naruto yelled out. “Are you ready where's Kakashi-sensei?”

‘Damn’ Inner growled

“Naruto I'll be down in a minute, GET OUT!” Sakura spoke with a dangerous edge.

“Done get out of there.” She heard brooding teammate.

“Fine, hurry up Sakura-chan” as the door closed.

Sakura looked at Kakashi both silently agreeing to continue once they were home in their own village where no blonde or brooding Uchiha could interfere with the decision they were about to make.

*********************

Dinner went off without much happening. Once they separated back into their own rooms. Kakashi finally spoke about their earlier activities.

“Sakura, once we get back to Konoha I would like to take things further, if you agree.”. Sakura looked at her bed partner contemplating the meaning behind his words. “I would like that” she admitted quietly, pink dusting her cheeks.

“Okay then” he sighed with relief. In all his life he never thought he'd find a women worth mating with. But something was drawing him to his young pink haired teammate. “Let's get some sleep we have long way home.”. With that being the final decision on the topic both slipped under the covers. Kakashi pulling the women closer to his own body spooning her backside. ‘Kami can we get home any sooner’ was Sakura's last thought before sleep finally came over her...

 

*****************

Long wavy pink hair dripped down her slim waist. It was a long 30 days in Rock country, dealing wih two rambunctious alphas in a small Inn, really wears on one patients. Naruto and Sasuke constenty fighting, while Kakashi barely pulled his nose out of his beloved orange book. Sakura's remaining patients are non existence. As the sun fades away the sky puts off a bright orange color over the lake. The orange reflects off of Sakura's pale skin high lighting her womenly curves. The flare of her hips, curve of her spine, her long neck exposed with her damp hair laying on her back. Sakura's flat stomach and perky breast could make any man drool.. All thoughts going to one man in particular, a soft smile gracing her lips thinking of the lazy, sexy man .

Sakura starts to make her way to the bank to grab her towel, just as the orange wonder came barrailing toward her.

"Sakura-chan you've been down her for a while are you alright." Naruto aksed. Following behind was a brooding Uchiha and a Copy - Nin with his ever loving nose still buried in that same orange book. 

"

"yes Naruto I'm fine." Sakura said through gritted teeth, as she was pulling on her tight black shorts. Turning away from the 3 men she starts to bind her breast. As she finishs, the wind shifts direction, Sakura's hair flows over her shoulder sending a sweet smell straight to the three alpha's behind her.....

"Oh Shit:" full pink lips utter.....

 

**********************************************************

 

Four dark cloaked figures bounded through the trees.

"Hey you Blue bastard, I thought you said there was a lake near by. I nedd a bath I'm sweaty as Fuck." A half naked man complained, shoulder length sliver hair layed greasly on musculer shoulders. The tall handsome ninja kept muttering insults before said Blue man could answer.

 

"Un he's right even the Uchiha is starting to smell." Bright blue eyes narrowed at the raven haired man.

"Hidan, Deidara, shut the hell up or I'll drown you when we get there." Kisame barked as he dropped to the floor of the forest, followed closely by the other men. Each one stood in silence among the shadows in the tree line over looking the beautiful lake, where an equally beautiful pink haired womenwas wading naked in the water up to the bank. 

"Un she smells good, you think shes a beta or an alpha?" Deidara all but drooled while speaking.

"Hn" Itachi chimmed in lifting his nose to try and pick up the scent in the wind.

"Who the Fuck cares, I'll have her submitting regardless. Bearing that sweet neck to me in no time." A cocky smirk played on Hidans lips.

As the four dangours men stood and watched for a moment a loud voice shook them from there oogling....

"Hey looky what we got here the Kyuubi container lucky day eh' boys" Kisame grinned. Rows of sharp white teeth gleamed in the setting sun. "And look he's not alone Kakashi Hatake, and your little 'obouto' Itachi."  
Said Raven jut stared at his younger brother....

As the wind shifted down wind of the kinouchi a sweet addicting smell hit there noses. Eyes darkening and dilating in an instance... All that was heard was a femmine voice mutting "Oh Shit", and a book falling from the hands of the famous Copy-Nin...

 

*****************************************************************

Sakura never saw this coming, the pills shes been taking since she was 12 have never failed her, not in the 6 years shes been taking them. The little white pills have been surpressing her omega scent so good she can't even remember her own scent.

'why now' she thinks... 'Oh no, not now' Sakura's Inner yelped.

In the next moment all she registers is her mostly bare back collieding with the closest tree trunck.

Sakura yelped aloud as she focused on what was pressed tightly against her small, slm frame.

"How could I have not noticed." A clothed covered nose ran along her jaw line taking in the sweet smell of an omega. Kakashi's hard slim musculed body pressing closer to her heated skin. "Sakura you need to run before we can't hold back any longer."

Sakura whimpered at the close contact with her team Captain and former-sensei. But her eyes came into focus at the younger two alphas behind Kakashi's back. there pupils dilated, body tensing ready and poised to mark and claim what there inner alpha was craving. The two men started to advance, the hackels on the back of Kakashi's neck started to rise. The senior alpha tensing ready to protct the prize pressed to his chest..With a warning growl he made the younger men hault......

 

"Sakura" Kakashi's voice low and husky, "I'm going to move and you need to run. I cant hold myself back much longer." His breathing becoming shallow and ragged.... He didn't want to claim her this way, he wanted to be alone with her in his apartment were they could loose control together,not in the middle of the forest with their teammates watching intently..

Just as Kakashi took two unsteady steps back, when a cloaked figure appeared next to Sakura. Black cloak with red clouds flowing in the wind. Long raven black flew around his stoic handsome face. But all ny of the three alpha's saw was bright red eyes trained on one pinkette...

"Hello little brother, Kakashi" Itachi's smooth voice greeted. Red eyes never leaving the pinkette. A growl was heard from the silver haired captain, just as he lunged for Itachi, gloved hands catching nothing but raven feathers. He and Sakura were gone......

 

"What the HELL just happened." Naruto screamed

*********************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

The four cloaked s-ranked crimanals stood still watching the Copy-Nin pin the barely clothed pink haired beauty to the tree. Hidan crotched down ready to spring forward...

"That pink bitch is an omega," Hidan muttered through clenched teeth, nose lifting to the wind.

"Un and she's in 'Heat' " Deidara added with a feral grin.

"Hn" There raven haired partner responded.

Kisame stood ram rod straight taking in the sight of the Copy-Nin running his nose along the slim creamy throat of an equally creamy sexy omega. Before the men could come up with a plan to steal the omega away from the three men across the lake. Itachi 'poofed' away leaving black feathers where he once stood. Looking at the scene across the way again the dangerous men found Itachi standing defensivly in font of the pinkette.. The three alpha Akasuki members couldn't hear what was being said but in the next instance Itachi and said pinkette were standing by there side once again..

"We need to move, Now" oredered the raven. Sakura stood next to him gasping, trying to take in the situation that was unfolding.. This was her first full blown 'Heat' tht shes ever gone through. Within the next couple hours her body will become slow, over heated, and over produce hormones. Making her easy prey for surrounding alphas.. The more primal instincts were already reeking havoc on her senses, four strong alphas were overwhelming her already..Drowning her in there masculie scents, they were strong and delicious. Eyes still half lidded she tried to bring herself out of her stupper....

 

'think Sakura think we need to leave before this gets out of hand' Inner chimmed trying to keep her mind on the task at hand and not the intruding scents these men are giving off. 

"Fuck she smells better upclose" Hidan purred into Sakura's ear. Tongue darting out to taste the delicate creamy skin behind her ear. Sakura all but purred back leaning into the unfamilar sensation with a sudden want.

"We need to move before the brats across the way realise she's still in reach, we can mark her when we reach a better location."Kisame barked out. Bring them out of there own musing.

"Yes I will knock her out for while then." Itachi's smooth voice came out. Sakura looked up at said Uchiha half lidded darkening green eyes made contact with bright red and everything faded...

"I'll take the bitch," Hidan spoke, dragging his tongue acrossed his lips.

"No" Itachi interjected placing the sleeping cherry blossom over his shoulder and taking to the trees. Followed closely by the three equally salvatating dangours men....

 

******************************************

"What just happened Kakashi-sensi why did temesbrother just snatch Sakura-chan like that? And what was that wonderful smell?' Naruto asked worriedly, nose lifting to that air trying to find the source of said fragrence again with no luck.

"Dobe that smell was Sakura." Sauske said eyes shifting around sreaching for his murderous brother.

"What how can that be she's never had a scent. I thought she was a beta, I've never scented a beta with that sweet smell."

Kakashi chimmed in now after searching the surrounding area for there issig teammate."She's not a beta Naruto, Sakura is an omega." Bright blue eyes widening, along with deep black orbs. Both snapping there gaze back to a tense looking team leader.

"But that's not half of the problem, she's in 'Heat' " the Copy-Nin breathed out.

"How could she not say anything," Sauske seethed "Why did she not tell me" he added in a whisper. 

"Snap out of it we need to search for Sakura-chan, that bastard just took her, who knows what he's doing to her now!!!" Naruto yelled.

"We need to go back to Kohona, the Hokage will know what to do." Kakashi answered

"What we can't just............"

"Shut it dobe we don't know where Itachi went and we can't control ourselves without the scent blocking pills, otherwise we could be just as easily distracted be Sakura's scent and be no good to rescue her."

"Ugh fine teme."  
The three males lept into the tree line heading home at a break neck speed.

 

*****************************************

Somewhere in Grass counrty......

"Un Itachilet me hold her for a while."

"No"

"Come on were almost to the safe house, un its better if she wake's up not screaming because of your freaky eyes on her." Deidara whinned inching cloer to the edgy Uchiha

"No" 

"Will you shut up Deidara will be there in another 20mins." Kisame ground out hardly keeping his own excitment in check.

 

*****************************************

20mins later.......................

Hidan and Deidara moved closer to the sleeping pinkette, eyes glazed, scenting greedily at the omega's intoxicating sweet aroma. Itachi's eyes narrow at the two forwad males, placing a possesive arm around her waist and pulls the sleeping blossom into his lap.

"I'm first," long fingers stroke her hair out of the way exposing the juction of her long neck and creamy shoulders. Running his nose and lips over her pulse point, licking every so lightly finding the perfect spot. Itachi dips his head down and bares his teeth, connecting with the taste of her sweet warm flesh. Chakra seeps in though the punture wounds binding him to her. A soft mewl is heard from the unconscious women. Her head swinging back to lay on the musculershoulders of the raven haired man. A smirk plays at his lips from the reaction of the women in his lap. Itachi dips his head down a second time to lap up the small amount of blood thats running down her skin. 

Hidan who's been sitting near by looses his patients, he gingerly pulls her from the ravens lap to his own, he sweeps the hair on the opposite side of her neck as Itachi's mark and bites down hard on Sakura's other pulse point. A deep low moan is heard escaping through plump pink lips. Kisame's and Deidara's marks wee just as rough and arousing to the sleeping pinkette. Each spilled their chakra into the back of her shoulder blades. Sakura's body was becoming flushed and warm to the touch. Sweat breaking over her warm skin and short shallow breaths were coming out of perfectly plump lips. Chest rising rapidly, eyes shifting behind closed eye lids..... 

"Should we wake her up now?" Kisame asked

"No need" Itachi glanced down, onyx eyes connecting with bright emerald green eyes.

 

Sakura's eyes popped open only to be out of focus. But a couple of blinks later emerald eyes looked onto darken onyx eyes. She let out a slow shaky breath trying to rememeber the events leading up to her unconsciousness. Unsteady limbs started to rise, all four alpha's stood close by protectively around there new prized omega. Just as Sakura started to stand her knees gave and her body pitched forward.. A gasp was cut short by a hard musculer body holding her tightly to a slightly tanned chest. Sakura's hands squeezed the toned bisceps trying to steady herself. Face still buried in the warm toned chest she took a deep breath through her nose......

 

"mmmmm....." she purred ghosting her lips and nose over the exposed skin. First thought comng to mind was the smell of warm earth, continuing to breath deeply taking in the wonderful scentshe pressed her entire body towards the source. A low moan in the back of her throat made it's wayout her parted lips.

 

"Un easy baby, or the others will get jealous." Deidara's voice turning low and husky. his own senses being overwhelmed by Sakura's scent of being in 'heat'. Sakura lifts her head to place the voice to the face of the blonde man that is still holding her. Her green orbs catch three more sets of eyes lingering on her half naked form. 

 

"Where am I?, why did you bring me here?" She ground out through slurred speech 

 

Before the men could answer, Sakura winced at the pain radiating throughout both sides of her neck and shoulders. Slow moving delicate hands touched her right side of her neck and her eyes widen. It was all coming back.....Kakashi pinning her to a tree, a cloak figure stepping in and stealing her away. 'Oh no it happened, my first full blown heat kicked in with to many alpha's around.'

 

"You marked me" she whispered, still clinging to Deidara's chest she felt another nose glide over her exposed throat.

 

"Fuck yeah we did, you are the sexiest bitch I have even seen." Hidan boasted. "Isn't that right Kisame, Itachi?"

 

"Hn"

 

"Nothing I've ever scented has smelled this good. I never thought I'd get to take an omega as mine." Kisame added grinning ear to ear all pearly white pointed teeth exposed, like thecat who got the cream. Which in this case he did.......

*  
******************************************************


	3. Chapter 3

Three panting men appeard in the Hokage's office. Swea slicked hair and clothes clinging to the toned bodies. 

"What do you want? shouldn't you have been back tomarrow? your not getting paid extra!" Tsunada remarked, chair facing the window without looking at the group.

"Please Hokage-sama this is extremely important Sakura has...." Kakashi getting abruptly cut off.

"Let her speak then." Tsunada spoke still gazing out the window.

"That's what were tryin to tell you Baa-chan, she's gone, teme's brother popped in out of no where and just took her!!" Naruto yelled frantically...

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY", Tsunada bellowed, whirling around in her chair to look at the men in her office too see proof her beloved 'daughter' was in fact not with them.

"Tsunada-sama please Sakura went into 'heat' at a lake we were bathing in. Somehow Itachi caught wind of her scent and 'poofed' in spoke very little in greeting, or why he was there and took her" Kakashi cut in....

"You mean she went into 'heat' while you guys were out in the open, 'oh kami' was he alone?"

"We don't know I searched around a but no sign ofthem. I could barely keep myself let alone these two calmed down from the scent she gave off." Kakashi leaned against the wall sighing.

"We came for the scent blocking meds.." Sasuke finally put his voice in.

"Fine" she breathed out, " leave now bring back up meds along, with beta's as your back up if he marked her already things will get ugly and fast!"

The three alpha's left her office in a rush togather whatever beta's they encountered on the way to the hospital to collect the meds. Genma, Shikamaru and Lee were the unfortunate men to be recruited on their way to the hospital. Waiting to be informed what they were being dragged into, Genma finally broke the silence.

"So Kakashi you going to explain why you three look like shit and why us three are being dragged in on your little party."

Teme's brother...." Naruto piped in but was cut off by an edgy Copy-Nin

"Quit Naruto, not here, we will explain once we leave meet at the gates in half an hour sharp." Kakashi snapped out. His face growing dark with agitation.

"Fine" Genma waved off walking towards the exit.

"Troublesome..."

"Hey where is my beautiful cherry blossom?" Lee asked while bouncing in his seat.

"Later" Kakashi stiffened at the mention of Sakura... The nurse came in handing two bottle of white pills. 'First part done, now to go pack' he thought... "You have 25 mins, I suggest you hurry and meet at the gates." spoke the Copy-Nin without turning around to look at the remaining men.

With that said they scattered.....  
******************************************

Sakura stood in panic between two very strong, powerful men that were now bound to her.

' uh kami why did this have to happen now' Sakura thought...

'Who cares why, look at these men you hit the lottery' mmmm 'they smell amazing' Inner melted .

'Shut it this is not good they are enemy of our village, well not just ours but almost every village'

'But there now your bound mates, you can't change that!' 'and why would you?' ' there some of the strongest, smartest (ok maybe not the siler haired one), sexiest men we've ever come across. And thier OURS' Inner laying in a pool of her own drool.

'But'

'Oh just live a little, they won't hurt us relax'

Right when Sakura was going to keep arguing with herself, strong arms snaked around her waist dragging her away from Deidara and Hidan. Itachi's nose nuzzeled into her hair, Sakura all but melted into his embrace.

'This is so bad...'

"Sakura..." Itachi whispered into her ear

"Yes, It...Itachi?" Sakura studdered out 

"Stay with us.." itachi drawled out with a horriably delicious smooth and low voice

"yeah! well take good care of you" Kisame added. Coming up behind Deidara, looking at Sakura in Itachi's arms.. itching to get his turn with the pinkette. 

All eyes were on her.......... waiting.........

"Why are you asking you already took that choice from me?" Her firey green eyes sparked with annoyence... Brows drawn together, and a frown setting in on her pretty pink lips.

"We were only acting on...."

"But .." Sakura butted back in. "I will not make this hard on any of us" she sighed, " Even if I did not CHOOSE you, you are still MY alpha's and I will treat you as such." Sakura finished her statement and heard a collective sigh of relief from the men. Even Itachi relaxed against her, pulling her even more into his chest.

Sakura deflated a little at the situation, 'shit shit shit shit shit' was all that came to mind, until a wave of exhaustion set it. But she had one more point to get across at the moment. She looked them all in the eye with a hard unreadable expression and spoke... "But... just because I'm in 'heat right now doesn't mean I want a little one of you four running around. I don't even know you guys, I only know what I've read about you in reports."

The men looked to each other having a silent conversation, when each turned to her and nodded, there agreement.

"Now that that is settled I'm tired" Sakura spoke into Itachi's chest. Said raven only looked down and smirked. Her nose burried itself into the crook of his neck, Sakura breathed deep...

'Damn he smells good'

'Ya like forest lite on fire' Inner purred..

"Un you can sleep with me" Deidara eagerly offered

"No" Itachi snapped glaring at the blonde.

'someone's a bit posessive' Inner mused

"I think it would be best if I had my own room for the time being, especially, during the next coming week. We can work out the rest later. But I want to sleep now!!" Sakura pouted into Itachi's chest.

"Oh I can see were going to get along, already bossing us around like you own us." Kisame replied grinning

*****************************************

Kakashi arrived at the gates first, his irratic chakra giving off a dangerous aura. Sasuke arrived just after his team leader. He stared at the Copy-Nin for an intense moment, wondering why he was taking Sakura's disapperence harder then even Naruto. He should have been more upset then the damn older jonin, Sakura hid this from him for six years, she was supposed to be in love with him. If only he knew back then he could have claimed her. Kami knows you don't come across an omega everyday. ' hmmm maybe thats why Kakashi is brooding, does he want her for himself' Sasuke thought to himself.. ' who cares she would never go for someone so old, when I'm around... I'm the one she's been pining for' Sasuke talked himself down. Just as his thoughts were settling down four other figures appeared ready to leave....

"About time dobe who knew Kakashi-sensei would beat you here." Sasuke jabbed at the blonde..

"Why you..."

"Enough", Kakashi cut through the two young mens bickering. "Alright everybody's here so I'll explain to you three what were about to do, Sakura has been taken by the missing-nin Itachi Uchiha...."

"What my cherry blossom" Lee interjected

"Quite Lee, let me finish. Anyway we were coming back from a mission she was bathing in the lake alone, until we went to check and she if she was alright. But when we got there she was prefectly fine and dressing, thats when it happened. Sakura unexpectedly went into 'heat' it took everything I had to resist her scent hence the meds." Kakashi pulled out the two bottles.

"So the Uchiha followed the scent and took her is that the jist." Shikamaru implied. "And I take it, it's not just any 'heat' but an omega 'heat'. Because why else would Uchiha risk an encounter." He mused

"Damn I always knew there was something about her that drew me to her, she was to hot to be a beta, but to emotional to be an alpha. I should of pushed harder at the bar. Damn." Genma added

Sasuke and Kakashi stared hard at the man. Both thinking Sakura would never be claimed by him when there were better options, mainly themselves. But neither voiced that opinion, Naruto was the one to break them all out of there individule thoughts.

"We need to go now it's already past dinner the more ground we cover before night falls the more we can cover tomorrrow in our search."

All heads whipped towards the authoritative voice of there blonde teammate. No one expected him to be the voice of reason here. Even Shikamaru was impressed by his calm demeanor. With the men finally pulled together in collective agreement, Kakashi ran past the gates and into the tree line heading west. Followed closely by his team...

************************************


	4. Chapter 4

The moon was high in the sky before Sakura started to climb back to her sense's. The day had been long and overwhelming, only word she could use to describe the recent events was 'surreal'. Itachi had found her and he wasn't alone. Their were four very dangerous men lurking in this little shack, and her she was taking her sweet time bringing herself out of the deeps of sleep. How ironic that she was so relaxed... When she's spent half her life either fearing or hunting these men down. Now they were her's they'd do anything for her (well to a certain extent). But fear them not anymore. Kami her team would be dumbfounded by their sudden change in demeaner. At least until the shock wore off and Naruto attacked them for taking them she chuckled silently at the thought. 

'yup surreal' she snickered to herself 

'Ya who knew you'd catch the attention of the oldier, sexier Uchiha, mmmmm....., and his companions'. Inner giggled 

'They only want me because of what I am, this is exactly why we never showed anyone at home' 

'Who care's their willing to get to know you. If you go off of Itachi's possessiveness, their pretty eager to know you' Inner swooned at her own thoughts. 

Just as Sakura was about to continue arguing with herself, a shift in the bed brought her out of thoughts and focusing on the tall half naked form in her bed. In the dim light of the moonn she was able to make out shoulder length platnium blonde hair, a handosme relaxed face, and an upper body built by kami himself. Drool was all she could do at the moment. 

'Sexy as sin' Inner fainted after adding her two cents. 

Nodding to herself was all she was able to do to agree.... 

Picking her jaw back up to regain her focus, her borrow drew together at that little outburst. 'I distinctly rememeber telling those guys I wanted my own spaceat the moment' 

'Well good for him for taking chance, man he smells better then he looks' 

Sakura leaned over slightly, ghosting her nose over his bare shoulder, the tingling feeling that racked her body from scenting her sexy bed partner, left he 'needy?' 

'Where the heel did that come from' Ignoring her guest she rolled over onto her stomach, it was to late or early to kick him through a wall. After all he hasn't done anything but lay in the bed, she reasoned and the body heat he gives off isn't unwelcomed she mused. So with that decided she close her eyes with thought's of a good firm 'talk' in the morning was in store, for these alphas of her's. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

 

_ Warm large calloused hands wandered up her sides with feather light touches.   _

 

_ “Mmmmm that feels good.”  Sakura sighed out, the hands didn’t stop at her sides, they reached the edges of her bindings caressing the underside of her breast through the material.  The man the hands were attached to brought his head to the crook of her neck, leaving a hot trail of nips up her throat eliciting another moan from the pinkette.  When he reached the shell of her ear he darted his tongue over the outside of it.  Whispering one of the most disturbing, sexiest things she’s ever heard. _

 

_ “Thank Jashin your  medic, because you're going to need one after I get done with you.” _

 

_ Sakura’s body arched upward seeking contact, but was stopped short by a cool metal object pressed between her bound breast.  She cracked her eyes open to gave into darkening violet ones.  She should be filled with worry or even panic with a kunai so close to her heart, but only excitement ran through her body.  The man above her leaned forward pressing the kunai down, in one swift flick of his wrist the bindings fell to sides.  Exposing creamy handfuls of perfectly round breast, dusted with coral pink nipples, pulled taught at the sudden very erotic sensation of being exposed so swiftly.  _

 

_ But the moment was over shadowed by the warm liquid trailing between her breast.  Sakura looked up in shock at the man that made to deep of a cut to just remove her bindings, not enough to harm her but definitely a shock to say the least.  But the sexy feral look on the man above her had her rooted on her back hands fisting in the silky sheets with anticipation.  He wasn’t staring at her breast, he was mesmerized by the trail of blood he caused.  Bending his head down, he dragged his warm, wet tongue over the crimson trail, up and over the superficial wound.  Her breath hitched ‘Kami this is hot’ she admitted.   _

 

_ “Yes it is”  he chuckled darkly “don’t worry bitch there’s a lot more in store for you.”  _

 

_ Green eyes narrowed at being called a ‘bitch’, but she quickly lost focus when she felt teeth grazing across her harden nipple.  Sakura gasped once his mouth enclosed around the tight peak sucking it deeper into his hot mouth.  Twirling and rolling and teasing her.  Her nipples tightening even more painfully.  Heat was pooling in between her thighs, she could feel the moisture beginning to leak through the this fabric of her panties and shorts.  Then another burst of pain hit her.  He made another cut right under her left breast.  Where he left her nipple to lap up the blood streaming down her side.  Over the wound, he snaked his tongue back up the first wound he inflicted.  Up the column of her throat to sweep his crimson tainted tongue over her slightly parted lips.  Her own tongue came out to meet his, tasting her own metallic tangy blood.  There lips met in a needy tension filled kiss, where he dominated her from the start. _

 

_ A low moan in the back of her throat escaped, egging him on even more.  His free hand grasped her breast roughly sending pain and pleasure to her building heat.  Once air was required they broke apart only for him to continue his descent to the neglected mound.  Blood stained tongue leaving a crimson trail over her pert nipple.  Her hands fisted in his shoulder length hair pulling him closer to her breast.  He growled low and demanding when he felt the tug. _

 

_ Mouth moving from her breast and down her quivering stomach.  Kunai still in hand he nicked the soft flesh above her naval, and just as swiftly over the opposite set of unmarked ribs started to trickle blood to the dark sheets below.  Sakura was panting, wanting to feel his tongue glide over the new set of wounds he created.  She released her hold on his hair, He sat up to look at the stunning crimson vision he created below him.  _

 

_ “Fucking beautiful” he voiced _

 

_ She stared into his eyes and saw no lie.  Reaching up to finally touch god like sculpted chest, he stopped her.  Grabbing both wrist with one hand, he moved them over her head.  Simultaneously grounding his arousal into her heated, throbbing cloth covered sex.  She purred loud enough to put the smirk back on his handsome features.  Dropping the kunai, he ran his newly free hand down her tight abdomend.  Sending shivers up her spine.  Lower he went until he reached her short, one quick movement Sakura’s shorts and panies were torn away. _

 

_ She was wet, and he could clearly see the glistening moisture of her exposed sex… _

 

_ Releasing his hold on her wrist, he traveled both his hands over her sensitive nipples with a quick pinch to each, Sakura cried out with the painful pleasure it racked her body with.  Continuing down her responsive form, he grabbed her hips roughly jerking her further to him.  Dipping his head down to her wet sex, inhaling the sweet and spicy scent that was only her.   _

 

_ Eyes locking one more time, she watched him from above… _

 

_ He grinned one of the most wicked grins she’s ever laid eyes on and her head fell back on the bed.  Tongue lapping at her nether lips tasting her sweet arousal, had her trembling already from the quick upcoming release.  Teasing her sensitive bundle of nerves had her screaming in pleasure.  Sakura could feel him smirking through his ministration, but she was to caught up with her own pleasure to wipe it off his face.  Round and round he went sending her body into painful pleasurable spasms. _

 

_ She was close kami she was close…. Back arching off the bed shallow heaving panting, ‘just a little more’ she thought to herself.  _

 

_ “Fuck oh f...fu… fuck… “ she screamed, as she finally fell off the edge.  Eyes clamped painfully shut, white hot flashes kept her vision away.  As the man between her thighs lapped up the freely flowing juices from her tight entrance extending her blinding orgasm.   _

  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hidan had awoken to a small hand gliding down his bare chest, shifting to look at the owner of the small appendage he smirked in realization. She wasn't awake yet but she was groping him in her sleep, which he didn't mind one bit, folding his hands behind his head Hidan relaxed into her soft caresses. Closing his eyes again to let sleep claim him again was short lived. His petite bed partner had shifted further to press her small frame against his much larger one. He groaned inwardly, when he felt her press her breast against his side, 'Jashin there soft' Hidan thought to himself. His little self control was already waning. Sleeping in a bed with your new bound mate and not be able to claim her, was torture at it's finest. He knew she was going to be pissed when she woke up with him in the bed, so instead of pushing his luck he concided just to be near her. She couldn't get to mad about that right? 

Hidan was pulled from his worried thoughts of already pissing her off, by the tiny hand moving slowly down his abs. Now he couldn't silence the low primitative growl that escaped his lips. Sakura's hand rested on the hem of Hidan's low waisted lose pants, pleasent thoughts were racing through his mind. Even if she wasn't awake he had no qurriels with letting her have her way with his body. Slowly and securly, Sakura raised her leg throwing it over his hips. That's when her scent hit his nose like a chakra laden punch to the face. 'She was aroused? what was this women dreaming of? could he get away with just a taste before she noticed'. Thoughts running a mile a minute came to an aburpt halt when Sakura pressed her hips closer to his own covered hips, he felt her, he could feel he wetness through his own pants.

God she was dripping, never had he restraind himself for the sake of someone especially a female, he takes what he wants and leaves. But with Sakura she was taiming him without even being here a full 24 hours. 'Must be an omega thing' his inner alpha must know she's his mate. 

Growling low in his chest, Sakura's breath started to hitch in her sleep, her breast rising and falling rapidly. He couldn't take it anymore he had to taste. So without moving her he reached his hand, the farthest from her form to not disturb her, in between her open thighs. He could feel the heat radiating from her dripping core, middle finger extended Hidan traced her slit ever so lightly. He could feel the moisture clinging to his finger but he couldn't stop there. Her clit was throbbing and swollen. He ran his finger not once but multiple times over the sensitive bundle of nerves. Hidan felt he breath pick up against his side, she was so close, with one final flick of his finger she came and hard. Sakura's body jerked but melted against his side once again regaining her lost breath.

Hidan couldn't stop himself he ran the same finger that brought her over the edge, over her soaked core, he saw her shudder as he brought the finger to his lips. Dragging his tongue over his finger he savored the sweet taste that had his alpha ready to pounce and lick every last drop from her sex. Fingers reaching for a second taste were stopped. The pinkette goddess next to him had shot up out of bed with a sudden start. She turned her head around to fix her companion with a glazed over, eyes darken with lust stare, flushed heated skin, plump pink lips whispered only one word.....

"Hidan!"......


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I redid chapter one so you may want to reread .... Thanks I hope you like

“Kakashi slow down man,” Genma shouted as he lagged behind. 

The journey to the location of where Sakura was taken, was only half a day's run at a moderate speed but her three teammates were determined to make it there in a couple of short hours. Genma wasn’t the only one displeased by the ungodly pace.

“You do realise she’s probably fine and were worried about nothing, hell Itachi may have already forced himself on her, claimed her, marked her whatever it is you alpha’s do to mark your territory.” Genma half joked to lighten the mood. All the response he received was a head shake from Shikamaru, Naruto and Lee’s jaw dropping, and two equally angry growls from the copy-nin and the Uchiha. 

Shikamaru took the moment to try and calm down the two agitated men. “We don’t know what is happening to her right now but we can be sure that she won’t be harmed, we don’ t know also about how far she is into her ‘heat’, we shouldn’t jump to conclusions until the facts are in and we can make a plan.”

“Hn”, Sasuke voiced..

“Nara is right, speed up we're almost there, we'll camp at the abduction site, take in as much information we can collect and proceed from there.” Kakashi sighed out, he was too emotional compromised. The thought of anyone claiming, what he had worked so hard for made him beyond angry, hell he could take down a whole army with the aggression he had pent up for the older Uchiha…

 

*****************

“Hidan, what are you doing?” Sakura hissed out. It was still early in the morning but kami knows what time these men start their day. ‘Man that was a pretty good dream’ Inner fell over with a nose bleed…. ‘stupid stupid hormones, I should have never of scented him, and should have never let him stay.

“I don’t know what your talking about lil’ bitch”, Hidan waved her concerns off with a flick of his wrist trying to defuse her angry. 

“Call me lil’ bitch again n I’ll but you through the wall, even with my low energy I will manage that for you” Sakura seethed…. “And why the hell are you in this room?”

“Well you see…..”

BANG BANG BANG

“Sakura are you in there ? why did you lock the door and place a seal?” Kisame said as he was trying to dispel the seal, the lock meant nothing to the large man. Once the jutsu was dispelled the lock was cracked in two, the door thundered open barely remaining on it’s hinges. Hidan that’s all he registered when that door swung open and he was pissed. The first few steps into the room had him growling at the man… Arousal was the scent he picked up, not just Hidan’s,but Sakura’s as well, sweet and mouth watering. 

“We agreed to wait you arrogant bastard, and here you have already taken her”, Kisame's voiced boomed through the halls where the sound of more doors opening and footsteps started to become louder nearing the confrontation. Blonde and raven hair came into focus behind Kisame’s broad shoulders. Now all three dangerous alpha’s were emitting deadly intent towards the man still spooning there mate….

“Whoa whoa she came to me I was the victim she pressed her tight, half naked body on me, straddled me and kept moaning. Im innocent” Hidan stuck his nose into the air feigning innocence. 

“Then why can I smell her scent on your finger and lips.” Itachi moved closer his deadly chakra becoming darker and heavier the closer he got to his cherry blossom.

“Well can you blame a man when you have this sweet…”

“Oh stop right there nothing happened, Itachi calm down right now”, Sakura barked out. “ It was just a dream, hormones and all that jazz. No one has taken me” Sakura said rubbing her temple's.

“But that still doesn't explain why Hidan has your scent on his lips.” Itachi stated, while moving next to the pinkette. Sliding an arm around her waist. 

‘Kami this man is sexy as hell’ inner shouted through her mind. ‘You stop right there, calm yourself’ Sakura shot back.

“Guys we need to talk and work things out. Like how this” Sakura jestered to all occupants in the room, “ is going to work and what we all want…. Besides me under you…” she whispered the last part.

“Un that sounds good to me why don't we fix breakfast and we can work out the details.” Deidara suggested, all the alphas looking at him with curious looks..

“Hey blondy when did you get so mature about things?” Kisame snorted

“That sounds great, but I need to shower and change while you guys make breakfast… um do you guys have some extra clothes since you basically stole me without my pack.”. She deadpanned

Itachi pulled her closer to his side grazing his lips over her ear. Sakura shuddered at the sensation ‘ stupid ‘heat’ kami these men are driving my senses into overdrive’ “Cherry blossom I will give you whatever you require, and we will purchase the rest for you when we go into town tomorrow before we leave for the base. Does that sound acceptable?”. Itachi spoke into her ear .

Sakura could only nod as a response. She needed to get out of this bed with her two mates so close and emitting their arousal was getting distracting. “ Kisame?” Yes he was a good choice he may be large and imposing but he was the safest option out of the four. “ will you show me to the bathroom where I can clean up before breakfast? “ 

Smirking at being singled out he gave a curt nod, excited about the opportunity to be alone with the beautiful omega. Sakura went to stand but her knees buckled under her ‘ this is going to be a long week of being so weak and useless’ she chastised herself. Itachi caught her in an instant. Sakura looked up at him smiling sheepishly “ thanks” she spoke softly. He gave her a nod…

“Kisame will you carry me please” Sakura asked a little ashamed at having to ask him for help.

“Of course it will be my pleasure kitten” he gave her a huge sharp toothy grin. Walking over to her he picked the weak omega up into his huge muscular arms bringing her closer to his chest. Sakura nuzzled herself closer to the hard chest of her new mate as they left for the bathroom. Deidara followed making his way to the kitchen, he was nervous and slightly excited about the conversation that they were about to have. 

Itachi sat on the the bed still staring at Hidan, no one was going to have there mate before he did. Now he was thinking of a way to punish the man. 

****************

“Kisame, you don't need to stay in here with me I can bathe by myself” Sakura whinned. Trying to get her tall blue skinned mate out of the bathroom.

“That's not happening, I left you last night look what happened. Besides you shouldn't be alone, never know who's going to pop in the bathroom. “ Kisame deadpanned.

“Fine but no peeking” Sakura relented. Kisame sat on the floor with his back pressed to the door closing his eyes. Sakura exhaled an exhausting breath, finally taking in the large bathroom. Very simple but very modern, mirrors everywhere even over the large bath, dark tile with accents of white porcelain. All in all breathtakingly beautiful. Running the bath till it was full and adding very little scent to the water, Sakura sank her naked body beneath the milky looking water. 

“Can I ask you a question” Kisame asked hesitantly, eyes still closed.

“Sure shoot”

“Why don't you have a mate, hell we should of been able to scent you a mile away but when we saw you, you had no scent at all. So why cover it?” Kisame rushed out.

“Well….” Sakura started to think how she should phrase the whole Kakashi fling….so she went with explaining the second part of his question. “ I’ve been taking scent blocking medication since I was 12 years old, I guess I never saw myself as the docile housewife to an alpha. So the fifth Hokage gave me an opportunity I couldn't pass up, being a ninja was all I ever dreamed about.” Sakura reminisced fondly of the past years to herself. “But as far as the mate part goes, I wanted it to be more of my choice,....” Sakura laughs aloud, “ I guess that's changed as well, but Kakashi and I were going to discuss taking our relationship further once we got back to the village. Again circumstances changed that.” Sakura looked down at her hands in the water, she hadn't really thought of Kakashi since coming here. She frowned at the realization that he was probably going out of his mind at the moment.

“Really you and the legendary Copy-Nin, were getting that close? But how could he stand being that close to an omega without claiming.” Kisame asked puzzled 

“He didn't know either I was waiting, hell he was shocked when my ‘heat’ set in” she snorted

“Damn, I'm not going to lie I'm glad we claimed you, even though we are missing-nins we will take care of you. We will never harm you, you have my word. Poor bastard is going to go mental when he finds out you have four mates not just Itachi”. Kisame chuckled. Water splashing immediately had the alpha opening his eyes to see a very naked and mouth watering mate rising from the tub. ‘Kami she's beautiful, I don't feel bad at all for taking her’ he smiled to himself closing his eyes again.

Once dressed in a baggy shirt and a pair of boxers, Sakura had a feeling Itachi supplied the clothing by the scent that was all over them, the two made their way to the kitchen slowly. Sakuras legs weren't working like she would like them to, she was weak and walking a simple distance took every ounce of energy she had.   
“Finally” she panted out. The food smelled great she could feel her mouth watering, taking a seat next to Itachi, Hidan quickly took the open seat next to her. ‘ oh man an alpha sandwich to go please,” Inner drooled at the scent both males were putting off. Both said males moved their chairs closer to the pinkette, each one of there thighs coming in contact with her own. Then Sakura was really drooling, her eyes set in a dark shade of green, and she couldn't contain the whimper of need for both men to take her on the table right here and now. 

Itachi smirked leaning towards her, flicking his tongue over the shell of her ear whispering “give me the word and I'll take you right now blossom” he licked his lips. Drawing Sakura's eyes to the motion. 

“Yes please do” Hidan whispered in the opposite ear, biting the lobe of her ear a little rough,but still pleasurable. 

‘Kami can they read minds, it won't be long before I bare my neck to these men.’ Sakura thought ‘Shit who cares there your alphas now, nothing anyone can do including you, enjoy yourself will ya cuz I sure he'll am’ Inner ranted.

Sakura mulled over the facts, nobody could do anything, and it was only natural to complete the mating process. ‘Why not, to hell with the consequences’ Sakura shouted in her mind. Her hands moved to both alphas knees and squeezed once. Running her delicate hand up each man's thighs, she could barely hear the low pleasured growls coming from the men, but nobody missed the semi loud purring and satisfaction she was getting by stimulating her men. 

 

‘Yup we're going to enjoy these alphas alright’ Inner giggled…

*****************


End file.
